brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Droideka
A Droideka, also known as a Destroyer Droid, is a brick-built droid, often counted as a minifigure, in the Star Wars universe. They are not made in the usual style of minifigures, but constructed of many different brick elements. Description The first version was released in 2002 in two sets, 7163 Republic Gunship and 7203 Jedi Defense I. It included eight grey battle droid arms used as legs, arms, and neck connectors, and had a dark grey battle droid body as the head. A Transparent 2x2 round brick was used underneath it to hold it up; however, the legs were capable of doing so alone. The second version was released in 2007, and was only included in one set, 7662 Trade Federation MTT. This version had more large, blocky slope pieces than the original, and its legs were at a more correct angle, but could not be folded up. The third version was released in 2011 in 7877 Naboo Fighter. This version had folding legs, arms, and head, and could roll up into a ball. It also included a red sensor "eye," a first for any droideka model. The fourth version was launched in 2013 in 75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas. It was significantly smaller and less accurate than the last several variants, although it retains the folding legs, arms, and head. In 2015, a minor variant was released with Silver Metallic legs instead of Titanium Metallic. A TECHNIC version of the Droideka was also released in 2000. In the Video Games .]] In the first three Video Games, the Droideka was based off the 2002 version, whereas in LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, it was based off the 2007 version. The droideka is invulnerable to blaster shots, but can be defeated by lightsabers. It can shoot and walk, although it normally rolls, and can only walk on console versions when the player moves the joystick forward slightly. While being used as a playable character, it is invulnerable to blaster shots, but is vulnerable while it is rolling and unfolding. It cannot grapple. Background Droidekas were used by the Trade Federation and later the Confederacy of Independent Systems to match their strongest enemies, including Jedi. They were used since the creation of battle droids, but were fewer in number since each had the ability to activate a shield generator and shoot rapid-fire blasts, and as a result were more expensive to manufacture. In addition to being able to deploy blaster shields and repeater blasters, droidekas were able to roll into spheres to move across the battlefield faster, which was also when droidekas were most vulnerable. Their shield generator could only be penetrated by slow-moving objects, so blaster shots would be deflected back to their attackers. Appearances * 7163 Republic Gunship * 7203 Jedi Defense I * 7662 Trade Federation MTT * 7877 Naboo Fighter * 75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas * 75045 Republic AV-7 Anti-Vehicle Cannon * 75092 Naboo Starfighter Video game Appearances * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * The Yoda Chronicles * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Lego.com Description Gallery of Variants See Also * 8002 Technic Destroyer Droid * Sniper Droideka Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2002